Business owners and their employees often use electronic calendars to keep track of appointments and maintain current contact information. Such calendars may be local on a particular electronic device (e.g., a personal computer, laptop notebook, netbooks, etc.), and may be synched with other mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.). The calendar information may be particularly useful for keeping schedules and maintaining organization.